


Blake Down

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Sick fic, Matt and Frank are in it too, Prompt Fic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Prompt fill. When Blake has a medical emergency, Elizabeth refuses to leave his side despite having other responsibilities to tend to.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Blake Down

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Lilacmermaid.

Elizabeth nearly jumped out of the aisle as Blake rushed by, two assistants rushing to keep up. Once they’d blasted past, she turned back to Nadine. “Do we need to switch him to decaf?”

Nadine chuckled. “It’s a big trip, Ma’am, and with Jay on the sidelines, he’s just trying to keep ahead of everything.” They resumed walking toward Elizabeth’s office. “He knows what he’s doing.”

“I suppose. You know, Joe said he came back in after I left last night and was back and forth in the conference room working.”

As the first one usually in, Nadine was aware Blake was already jittering around the floor when she’d arrived. “We’ve all pulled an overnight or two in our time. It’s good for morale I think.”

Elizabeth barked a laugh. “I definitely did my fair share with The Company.” She sank into the chair at her desk, pulling her glasses out. “And then dragged home to babies needing my attention.”

It was Nadine’s turn to grin knowingly. “Nothing like two days straight and a colicky baby to remind you you’re only human.”

“Thanks, Nadine.” She watched her Chief of Staff start to walk out. “But please keep an eye on Blake?”

“Will do, Ma’am.”

=MS=

Nadine checked her watch as a blur that she suspected was Blake rushed past her office. “Blake!” She called out, hoping he would hear her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to chase him down. Several second later, he appeared in her doorway looking slightly disheveled. “Sit.” She enunciated the T, making the single word sound more like and order than a request. “Did you take your lunch?”

She watched him have to think about it a moment. “I’ve been trying to keep up with the binders Jay would’ve been doing. And then Minister Chen has been going back and forth with the Secretary all morning and I still don’t know why the Indian Ambassador keeps threatening to come down here, but we fly out in the morning and these binders need finished before we go.” As he rattled of his reply, she listened closely. He sounded almost manic, speaking much faster than normal.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Not yet.”

“You need to eat.”

“I’ll get to it.” He looked downright jittery as he stood without being formally dismissed and vanished from her office.

Going back to her own mountainous inbox that needed settled before they left, she shook her head. He knew what he was doing.

=MS=

Elizabeth hadn’t been surprised that Blake was already in the motorcade when it turned up to take her to the airport, his place was on the way and often Matt and Frank would collect him or drop him home on their way past. Settling into her seat for the drive to the airfield, she surreptitiously looked him over. He was in a fresh suit, but his hair seemed to be a bit more defiant than usual and he looked like he hadn’t slept. “Ready, Blake?”

“Of course, Ma’am.” He sipped from a tall travel mug.

“It should be an easy flight, maybe you could catch some sleep on the way over.” She couldn’t remember the last time he slept while flying, but then she normally did.

“I was going to run over those inducement strategies again just in case we need them. I wouldn’t want to be bumbling around and give them time to ask for more.”

“I’m pretty sure you have those binders memorized by now, Blake.”

“Can never be too prepared, Ma’am.”

She let it go until they pulled onto the tarmac, greeting Daisy and Nadine who had already arrived. “Hey, Nadine, can you hang back a minute?” She watched as Blake and Daisy carried their things up the stairs. “Hey Matt!” She called her lead detail agent over to them. “Did you pick Blake up from his apartment?”

“No, Ma’am. He was already in Foggy Bottom when I picked up the SUV.”

She nodded. “Can you quietly call and find out the times he’s been coming and going this week?”

“Ma’am?”

“I want to make sure he’s been going home enough, but I have a feeling since Jay had to take leave time that he hasn’t.”

“I’ll check for you.” He nodded and then frowned. “If I didn’t know him better, Ma’am; lately I’d suspect he’s been on something. He hasn’t been looking or acting his normal self.”

It worried her that Matt shared such an observation with her, and in front of Nadine no less. He wasn’t the chattiest guy on the best of days. “Thanks, Matt.”

=MS=

Nadine bit back the urge to yawn as they headed from one meeting to the next. They all seemed to be feeling the weight of Jay not being there, but everyone was doing their best to cover for his absence. They were moving through a large hallway bunched together as they always did, the detail ahead and behind them with Elizabeth at her side, the other three a step behind them. Blake and Matt were debating the disadvantages of making their next move as she listened to them; the former was growing snippier as the hours wore on and that raised a red flag in her mind. Out in public, Blake never let any emotion show.

Twisting to look back at them, she took a good hard look at him. He looked a little dazed and she wondered by the way his eyes seemed squinted if he didn’t have a headache. “Perhaps we should pick this back up after we eat something.” She interrupted as their volume began to grow. “It’s been a long day already.”

Lunch ended up being a noisy, explosive disaster. Safely shut into their suite, Nadine discovered that Blake’s earlier snippiness was only a hint of something more as Matt made an honest mistake of grabbing the wrong container of food and he blew up at him. It was excessive and reactionary, freezing the rest of them in place and drawing the agents standing outside the door in. The agents had clearly been torn about how to react, but Elizabeth had stepped in and told Blake to take a breather, essentially sending him to his room where he didn’t emerge until it was time to head to their next meeting.

Taking a good look at him when he reappeared, Nadine couldn’t help pulling Elizabeth aside. “I think he should stay behind, Ma’am.”

She watched Elizabeth watch Blake a moment before looking back at her. “You want to tell him that? He’ll be okay. It’s been a long day and Matt’s been pressing his buttons for some reason. He’ll come around.”

“If you’re certain.”

“He hasn’t failed me yet.”

=MS=

Elizabeth was being shepherded into the final meeting of the evening, already dreaming of dinner, and taking her shoes off. A sharp cry from Daisy made her head whip around, searching for a problem as she processed the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

Beside her, it seemed like everyone else reacted first. Nadine dropped her things, rushing to the side of the prone form crumpled on the floor. “He’s seizing!”

Kneeling, Elizabeth’s heart stopped as she watched Blake’s body twitch. Her agents tried to pull her away, but she dodged their hands. “Stop! I’m not leaving him!”

“Ma’am, we don’t know what’s caused this!” Frank hauled her to her feet again as she struggled.

“He’s bleeding! Out of his mouth!” Daisy sounded horrified.

“Probably bit his tongue, turn him so he doesn’t choke.” Matt sounded the calmest of all of them.

“What the hell’s happening?” Elizabeth gasped, going still long enough that Frank let go and then rushed to Nadine’s side. “Is an ambulance on its way?” She looked up at her detail who were all on their phones and radios.

“We’ve called, Ma’am.”

“It should be stopping.”

Elizabeth’s head snapped back to her speechwriter, not even questioning his certainty on how he knew that. “It’s not stopping. What’s wrong with him?”

“I- I don’t know.” He looked up at her and then around, addressing the security agents. “Why are people staring, get rid of them.”

Elizabeth had never heard Matt address her security in such a manner but didn’t say anything about it. The amount of people who had started to gather was distracting. “Blake, come on.” She was afraid to touch him, he was curved back, and his lips looked tinged blue around the trail of blood.

“Ma’am.” Matt caught her attention. “Hold his hand. Just don’t… Don’t fight against the jerking, then he could get hurt.”

Nodding, she took Blake’s hand and waited. “Is he breathing?”

“Not enough.” When he moved away, she looked up and realized there was a stretcher being pushed close and several paramedics were dropping gear and kneeling to the ground.

“You have to save him.” She choked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “He has to be okay.”

“Does he have a history of seizures?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Drug use?”

She shook her head. “He’ll barely take an aspirin.”

Nadine spoke up then. “He’s more of the ‘another cup of coffee and keep going’ type.”

The man nodded and turned to his partner. “He’s tachycardic and BP is high.” He looked around at the worried faces on the floor by his patient. “Anyone know how long it’s lasted?”

“We’ve past six thirty.” Matt supplied to the others’ surprise. “Lots of time in hospitals as a kid.”

“Let’s get Versed on board before we try and move him.” He carried on assessing as his partner prepared and then passed the medication over. “Were there any signs something was wrong before it started?”

“Not that I know of.” Elizabeth turned to the others, hoping they saw something she missed.

“Something’s been going on with him all day.” Daisy admitted. “He wasn’t making a whole lot of sense earlier when he lashed out at Matt. But nothing physical until he just pitched forward. I thought he’d just tripped until he started shaking.”

Beneath her hand, Elizabeth felt his muscles slow their twitching. “It’s stopping?”

“He might not wake up, but we’ll get him to the hospital and doctors will figure it out.”

Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled back and the paramedics, along with some of her agents, lifted his limp body onto the stretcher. In that moment, he looked nothing like the Blake she was used to seeing. “I’m coming with you!” She rushed out.

“Ma’am.” Multiple hands reached out to stop her, but it was Nadine who physically stood in her way. “We still have an agreement to get signed, you’re needed here.” She sighed, looking to the agents. “And your detail aren’t going to allow you to ride in the ambulance.”

=MS=

Putting herself between Elizabeth and the stretcher, Nadine took a deep breath. Unfortunately, Blake was going to have to take a back seat and be left for the doctors to care for, at least in the sort term, but convincing the other woman that it was for the best wasn’t going to be easy. “He’ll be in good hands, Ma’am.”

She could see the tears threatening to fall and sent up a prayer that they didn’t have too many outside witnesses as Elizabeth continued to insist. “I have to go! He’ll wake up alone, in a strange place and he’ll be so-” He voice cut off.

“I understand, Ma’am.” She tried to think of a solution. With Jay out as well, it wasn’t an option for her to ride along; Elizabeth would need her in meetings. “What if we sent one of your security with them? That way we’ll get real-time updates. As soon as this meeting is over, we’ll follow to the hospital.”

“What if- what if he dies.”

Nadine hesitated. They had no idea what had caused the seizure, so she couldn’t for certainty it wasn’t a possibility. There were so many possibilities about what had happened. “The faster he gets to the hospital, the better his odds are.”

She watched Elizabeth process, hopeful. But then her boss darted past her. “No! I’m going! They can have the meeting without me, or-or you can handle it. It’ll be fine. I’m staying with him.” By now the stretcher had been raised from the floor and Blake was buckled in place. “I don’t care what you tell them. I’m going.”

“Ma’am.” Frank grabbed her and hauled her back. “You are not riding with him.”

“Then drive me yourself! Something is wrong and I-” Nadine heard her gasp. “I need to-” Another gasp. “He needs me!”

Nadine grabbed Frank’s arm. “Take her. We’ll figure it out.” She had no idea how, but as the Chief of Staff, figuring it out was her job. “Keep me updated.” She watched him let Elizabeth go as she rushed to catch up again to the departing stretcher. “And Frank?”

“Ma’am?”

She frowned. “It might take some explaining to medical staff, but if you see her getting worse, her pills are usually in Blake’s jacket pocket.”

“Of course, Ma’am.”

As they all rushed away, Nadine turned back to Matt and Daisy with a heavy sigh. They’d already gathered the belongings that had been shucked aside when Blake had collapsed, careful to step around the dark spots in the carpet. “Right.” She tried to start. She had no idea where to even begin, but there were people to see and negotiations to make. “Do you two need a minute?”

Matt rubbed his forehead. “I’m going to need a lot more than a minute.” His small laugh was a bit crazed.

“I thought we were watching him die.” Daisy confessed.

“Do you think something’s been wrong and we just didn’t know about it?” Matt wondered aloud. “He’s been off for days and I could’ve sworn I saw him popping pills.”

“And you didn’t mention that?” Her tone was sharper than any of them expected.

“Look, it’s Blake!” He defended. “The guy who is about a step down from ‘my body is a temple’, he’d never take illicit drugs.” He backed off a bit. “But he hasn’t been okay lately, I just can’t put my finger on what is really wrong.”

=MS=

Elizabeth stayed in the chair Frank and Matt had pointed her to, worrying her hands together and chewing her bottom lip. Turning around and seeing Blake on the ground, his body violently convulsing, played on loop in her mind. The way a trail of blood had dripped down his cheek, leaving spots on the floor as droplets sprayed out with clicking breaths.

“Ma’am.” Matt’s voice was soft as he tried to catch her attention.

“Yeah?” She looked up at her towering agent.

He held out a foam cup of water. “You need to drink it.” He saw her start to refuse. “Blake would tell you he didn’t care if you were thirsty or not, you have to drink it.” A tear escaped down her cheek, but she took the cup and drank from it.

“Thank you.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at his charge. Elizabeth McCord had been the most frustrating person to protect since he’d joined Diplomatic Services, but she was also the person it was most easy to be loyal to. He’d been thrilled after the confirmation to meet Doctor McCord and learn he was an ex-Marine, it made him feel like any time Henry was along, they had another set of eyes protecting her; even when Henry provided cover for her to slip their protection.

Blake, the wide-eyed, baby-faced, nervous looking assistant he’d totally disregarded as of no help to them at first, as most assistants were apt to be. It had been after their first major incident that he’d learned that Blake was deceptively aware of his surroundings, aware of the way they as agents handled situations, and had a special way of keeping the Secretary in line. Matt had come to trust that the generally affable assistant could always walk his boss back from an issue before they had to intervene, sometimes without even being physically present. Matt remembered an afternoon over a year before, it had been only the Secretary in the SUV and Tim had been driving. When Blake had called down for the ride, he’d clearly stated that the Secretary was headed to the White House for a short meeting and then was to head home with no other stops; except when she’d climbed back into the vehicle and shut the door, Elizabeth had insisted rerouting to a congressman’s office instead. Matt had quietly texted Blake to confirm the change and then mere moments later, her phone had rung. When the ensuing debate and call ended, with resignation Elizabeth had changed her mind and she was headed home.

He had to admit, he was worried now about what could happen. He’d come to depend on Blake making his life easier and if right now was any indication, if the worst happened, Elizabeth would simply unravel completely and he wasn’t sure she would lean on any of the rest of the staff like she leaned on Blake.

“Matt, did you ever find out about how much time he’d been spending at work recently?”

“I, uh, I asked, and it seems that while he leaves when you do of an evening, he’s been coming back in within about four hours and staying most of the night. He, uh-” Me trailed off, unsure how to say what else he’d heard.

“What is it, Matt?”

“Carl was doing a walk through one of the nights and said Charlie gave him something. I asked Carl to look into it and Charlie takes caffeine pills when he cleans at night so he can stay awake.”

He watched Elizabeth process that. “Could that cause all of this?”

“I don’t know, Ma’am.” He looked around. “Do you think the doctors should know?”

“They should know it’s at least a possibility.” She nodded.

“I’ll go find them.” Matt left the others to stand guard and went in search of the doctors or nurses who’d been looking after Blake. “Excuse me. I may have some information about Blake Moran.” He waited for the right nurse to step forward.

=MS=

It took another hour before Elizabeth heard Blake’s doctor approaching. She stood up. “Is he going to be okay?”

“It seemed the information your agent gave us was extremely helpful. Mister Moran had high levels of caffeine in his system and little else. Based on his lab results I would guess he’s not been eating properly or sleeping perhaps? And if he’s been drinking coffee and taking caffeine pills, well, it’s really no wonder his got himself into this state.”

“But he’ll be fine.”

“Yes. We’re giving him a fluid solution and the nurses have cleaned him up. He’s been started on antibiotics for an infection we discovered as well. He could have some lingering symptoms- confusion and a serious headache being the primary things to watch for, but if he seems nauseous or drowsy, don’t be alarmed. It’ll pass.”

“Can I go see him?” She asked, turning back to Matt to get his agreement as well.

“He’s this way.” The doctor led her up the short hall and to the right door. “Once the drip bag is done, we’ll likely discharge him, but he’ll need someone to keep an eye on him for a bit.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Matt spoke up, surprising both the doctor and Elizabeth.

=MS=

Nadine turned to Matt and Daisy when her phone buzzed. They were in the suite again, waiting on news. “The Secretary is in with Blake now according to her detail. He’s not currently awake but will be released after some IV fluids.”

“Any idea what happened?”

“It doesn’t say.” She took a seat in a chair. “Look. That was horrible enough for us, but at some point, he’s going to realize exactly what happened and will be humiliated. We all need to tread lightly and not bring it up or treat him any differently unless or until he says something. Please respect his privacy. I don’t want to get even a hint of either of you speculating or asking questions.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” They both responded.

“Now, I’m sure there’s work to be done while we wait for them to get back.”

=MS=

Elizabeth waited sitting by the bed, Blake’s hand in both of hers. Running a thumb over the back of his hand and his knuckles, she studied his face and worried. He’d worked himself beyond the point of exhaustion to do what he thought would please her and make her life easier. He’d essentially been doing the work of three people and had never complained or said a word and she hadn’t noticed.

There were dark circles under his eyes and his face looked drawn. He reminded her more of the quiet kid he’d been in her Poli Sci class, nervous but eager to please and getting too little sleep. It’d taken some time to get him to talk, but then worked out that out of guilt for switching careers after his parents had invested in four years of education, he’d planned to attempt to cram his graduate studies in to as few semesters as he could manage. He’d been a sleep-deprived, over-caffeinated mess by the time she’d caught on then too. Maybe some things didn’t ever change.

His eyes opened and then slammed shut again as his hand squeezed in hers.

“Blake? What’s wrong?”

He shook his head but didn’t speak, instead waving his hand toward the tray table over the foot of the bed. Gathering what he wanted, Elizabeth snatched the emesis basin and pressed it to his chest.

“There you go.” She tried to provide some comfort as he gagged and heaved though nothing came up. “Deep breaths, it’ll pass. Try not to think about the feeling, focus on something else. The doctor says it’s to be expected.” When his body seemed to relax somewhat, she helped him lean back again. “You’ll get to go home in a couple hours.”

His eyes opened more hesitantly this time. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No.”

“You had a seizure, but the doctors say you’re going to be okay. We were at the conference headed to the last meeting when it happened, we weren’t sure at first what caused it.” She gripped his hand again. “The doctor mentioned something about an infection as well, but we’re going to have a long talk on the flight home about you working yourself to death.”

“Headed to the meeting?” He seemed to catch on to that part. “I missed… How did it go?”

Her brows shot up. “Really? You quite literally could have died and you’re asking me about a meeting?” She shook her head. “I didn’t go. I came here with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I needed to make sure you didn’t die, Blake.” Standing, she moved to sit on the edge of his bed. “They said you haven’t been taking care of yourself and that you were taking caffeine pills? What happened to the guy who won’t take almost anything?”

“I figured it was like drinking more coffee and wasn’t a big deal.”

“Well, it is a big deal. I don’t want you to do that again, okay? And no more overnights. You need your sleep to be at your best and you’re no good to me if you’re not at your best.” She pulled her phone out. “I’m going to check in with Nadine and see if someone can’t bring fresh clothes over for you to wear back. Just close your eyes and rest for now.”

He watched her start to leave. “What happened to what I was wearing?”

“It’ll need cleaned. I’ll be right back.”

Through the doorway, Blake could see Matt standing guard in the hall and he frowned as he shot Blake a worried look as the door closed. It bothered him that he had no recollection of the entire afternoon.

The doctor entered his room, letting the door close again. “Good to see you awake, Mister Moran, you gave everyone quite a scare.”

“What happened? I mean, she told me I had a seizure but, what else happened?”

“You had quite a few things going on, all of which would be concerning enough on their own, but they all paint a picture of someone who’s been pushing themselves too hard for too long. Low blood sugar from not taking time to eat, your blood pressure and pulse were at dangerous levels as well and I’m guessing that to counter the diuretic effects of the caffeine you stopped drinking as much because you are in the beginning stages of a bladder infection. When you were seizing, you bit your tongue, which I’m sure you can feel, but you don’t appear to have sustained any other injuries from your fall. According to the men who brought you in, it sounded like one of your contingent has some basic medical knowledge and knew how to keep you safe. As for recovery, please take it slow, your muscles are going to be sore for a while.”

“Okay.” He tried to process everything. “Thank you.”

The doctor nodded and let himself out as Elizabeth slipped back in. “Nadine’s having a fresh suit sent over. While I think you’d be more comfortable in something else, I thought maybe you’d feel better if you could put yourself back together.”

“I’m sorry. I just- With Jay off I was trying to take care of everything.”

“I know. But it’s not your job to pick up for everyone else. Of everyone, you’re the guy I need to be getting the most rest, taking the most time off, staying the healthiest.” She studied him a bit before taking his hand again. “You were on the ground and all I could think about was the assistant vice minister of Timor Leste.”

His eyes widened.

“Even Matt and Frank out there thought it, I think. You’re literally the only defense against some ways someone might try to hurt me, Blake. Frank didn’t even want me to touch you in case you’d been exposed to something that could transfer. I know that scared you when it happened and I know you take carry around the weight of it, but I need you to be okay.” A knock on the door cut her off. “Yes?”

Matt opened the door, holding a leather garment bag. “This just got here from the hotel, Ma’am.” He crossed and placed it at the end of the bed. “Tim said Ms. Tolliver wished to send her apologies for having to go through your things.” He addressed Blake. “And I speak for Frank and the others when I say we’re really glad you’re okay. As far as all of us are concerned, you’re part of our team and we rally behind our own when something happens.” He turned on his heel and returned to his post outside the door.

“So.” Elizabeth turned back to him. “No more pushing yourself too hard, right? A lot of people will be upset if something happens to you.”

“I won’t do it again.”


End file.
